


Big Cats Don't Bite

by SarynotSary



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: AU, Claire - Freeform, Clawen, Cute, F/M, Just fluffiness, Lions, No Plot, Zoo, owen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: Inspired by a prompt that read “I work at the animal shelter and you always come in to pet the cats when you’re sad” but I decided to change it a bit. Owen works at the zoo and Claire always likes to come watch the lions when she’s sad.Dedicated to my dear friend My_LittleCorner. You’re as brave as a lioness!





	Big Cats Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_LittleCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/gifts).



She was always there.

Every time Claire came to stand behind the thick glass, the large lioness with a scar on her left cheek was always sat under her favorite tree, mostly staring at her almost-fully grown cubs, not trusting them enough to leave them play on their own yet, but occasionally stealing a glance at the woman with the ginger mane who was watching her so attentively.

The big cats had probably already accepted Claire as part of their pack by now, or maybe as part of the zoo building. At least once a week, she would find herself standing there, admiring the lions from afar. Some people enjoyed staring at paintings at exhibitions, Claire enjoyed staring at lions and studying their behavior. She should have known her regular and prolonged presence would have sparked interest among zoo staff, but she didn’t give it too much thought, hoping she would be left alone.

However, as she was watching the alpha male play with his offsprings, letting her slender fingers graze the glass as if to reach out and pet the animals, Claire didn’t notice she was being watched from afar, too.

“Looks like the boys love your attention. They rarely go this extra in front of guests.” A calm, deep voice spoke from behind her.

Claire turned around swiftly, almost as if she had been caught doing something illegal. She was met by a tall and muscular man, early thirties, wearing a zoo uniform. His charming smile was contagious, making her blush and reciprocate it with tight lips. 

The man took a few more steps towards her, coming to stand beside her, hands in his pockets. “You come here often.” It wasn’t a question.

Claire had quickly found her gaze back on the lions, but still managed a nod, acknowledging the stranger’s words. He didn’t push her further, and she was glad for it. Eventually, she spoke. “I come here when I feel sad. Watching them relaxes me.”

The guy raised his eyebrows. “That’s… interesting. I’m glad my cats can do some good.” He chuckled.

Claire seemed to light up at the statement. “They are yours?” She finally decided to turn and face him.

She was met by a warm smile and an extended hand. “Owen Grady. Lion handler.”

Claire exhaled a ghost of a laugh, before shaking his hand. “Claire Dearing, stressed business manager, crappy girlfriend material, and even crappier sister and aunt.” She chuckled bitterly.

Owen frowned, but managed a sympathetic smile. They got engulfed by silence for a little bit, the park practically empty at 7PM on a Tuesday, before he spoke again.

“You know, Kara is probably intrigued by you because your hair looks like Waldo’s mane.” He stated confidently, arms crossed in front of his chest, enhancing his strong biceps, earning a blush from Claire.

“Well, I’m glad they can think that of my hair, instead of coming up with all the stereotypes I’ve been dealing with all my life.” She tried to sound lighthearted, but the hurt was evident in her tone.

Owen scoffed. “Please. With hair like yours, I’m surprised you’re not some shampoo model, or inspiration for Pantone color of the year or something!”

Claire looked at him again, only to find sincerity in his eyes, rather than the usual mocking glint she had always gotten by everyone. She managed a quiet ‘thank you’ before he spoke again. “Do you want to go in?” He casually nodded to the glass wall.

Claire’s eyes bulged out. “What? Are you crazy?”

Owen laughed, “No, I mean it. I’m their handler, their alpha, I can have you pet them if you’d like.”

“Umm… No, thank you.” Claire was taken aback. Was he out of his mind?

“Well, too bad. But, you can still stay here and watch me feed them. It’s dinner time anyways.” Owen offered. “Oh, by the way, zoo’s closed now. But don’t worry, I won’t kick you out.” He winked at her reassuringly, especially after seeing the mild panic in her eyes at the realization of being well past closing time.

Claire managed another shy nod and got lost in watching the lions once again.

Seeing the predators act like domestic kittens around Owen, increased Claire’s curiosity and awe. The man was very aware of this, feeling the admiration vibes from behind the glass. As he played with one of the cubs absentmindedly, he waved over to Claire again, motioning for her to walk around the enclosure and into the same door he had walked in just minutes before.

It took her some time, but eventually she found herself standing just behind the last set of barriers that separated the safety space from the actual den.

“Come on in, they’re full now. Not interested in any more food.” Owen reassured her with a smirk she had already grown to adore.

Hesitantly, Claire stepped in, before Owen grabbed her hand steadily and let his lions smell her and accept her, which was easy, since their alpha’s attitude towards her was clearly warm and welcoming.

The joy radiating from Claire was evident. In a matter of seconds, she had gone from basically hating her life to enjoying it fully, seizing that moment that she was aware not everyone would be lucky to experience. The lions’ fur felt soft between her fingers, the cats purring against her touch, and sniffing her vanilla scented hair.

Owen let her play with his pack for some time, before suggesting they leave them alone for the night. Reluctantly, Claire pulled back, her eyes greener than before, glistening with a newfound spark.

“I cannot thank you enough for this. It was amazing!” She exclaimed like an excited little girl as Owen walked her to the main gates.

“That’s the least I could do, for someone who’s shown so much interest in my cats… and so pretty, too.” He smirked. “You should smile more often, you know? It suits you.” He shrugged as Claire broke into wide grin at his words.

“So, how long have you stalked me?” Her smile only grew with her confidence.

“Eh, let’s say I was already waiting for you to show up today.” Owen admitted with a sheepish grin.

Her sudden belly laugh startled him, making him stare at her in awe, like she had just transformed into a totally different person, her sadness gone. He felt great, too, for having cheered her up a little bit.

As she recomposed herself, Claire landed a hand on Owen’s shoulder, turning serious again. Their eyes met, opposite shades of green more than happy to silently introduce themselves in a silent conversation of their own. “You gave me the best twenty minutes of my life today, Owen. I mean it. Thank you so much.” She smiled kindly at him.

He didn’t waste a second to lighten the mood again. “Well, Miss Dearing, I hope I can give you many more.” His charming smile never leaving his face.

Claire tried not to show her surprise, but her eyebrows shot up. “Oh, is that so?” She pursed her lips, moistening them, fully aware of the intense gaze she was under, her eyes never leaving his. “And what exactly do you—”

“Come to dinner with me.” Owen breathed out, not giving her time to finish the flirty question, his expression now totally serious.

Claire’s mouth got stuck half open, her words dying on her lips. 

Owen scratched the back of his head, trying to keep it casual. “I… I always go to a cool diner two blocks away when my shift ends this late. Owner’s a friend of my mom’s, and—”

“Yes.” She was the one to interrupt him this time, earning a pleased grin from him. “Yes, let’s go, please.”

She effortlessly took his hand when he offered it. Soon, it turned into his whole arm around her waist, and her body leaning into his as they walked into the parking lot, not saying a word, letting their body language speak, trusting their instincts. Being around lions had its perks, after all.

 


End file.
